world shows you no mercy
by marischje
Summary: ia tak keberatan dengan hukuman langit, tetapi satu, jangan biarkan ia hidup tanpa hinata. itachi/hinata AU.


Eksperimental lagi. Baru nulis model begini. Intermezzo, kepala lagi pusing. Idk, implisit dan tidak jelas. Hmm.

* * *

world shows you no mercy

naruto © masashi kishimoto

* * *

Tahun 1978, musim panas datang menyambangi. Penyiar berita membacakan hasil pengamatan lembaga iklim bahwa temperatur sedang berada di ambang maksimal. Iklan payung dan lotion anti sinar UV tayang di mana-mana. Fanatik kepercayaan merasa perlu pergi memohon tempat peribadatan. Mereka menyangka Tokyo sebentar lagi akan menemui kiamat, sementara sebagian lain berbondong mengunjungi pantai dan memasang kipas angin mereka dengan kantung air.

Bunga-bunga kering, dan padang rumput hampir saja memicu kebakaran. Kehidupan bergerak saat malam, dan siang tersisa jalanan yang lengang. Lonceng yang berbunyi di tiap kedai. Dan kuil yang semarak oleh hiasan-hiasan merah. Katanya, dewa Matahari sedang marah dan menghukum manusia dengan ganjaran sepadan. Rombongan makanan yang akan dihanyutkan cukup banyak.

Hinata memandangi gaun abu yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Cermin yang terpasang di bingkai pintu lemari baju berkata jujur. Ia sudah lama mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lajang dan masa remaja yang selalu ia rindukan. Brukat bertumpuk yang dibawa Itachi pulang dari New York bersanding apik dengan warna kulitnya. Kainnya terjuntai menutup sebatas pertengahan paha dengan model bagian atas sabrina.

Ia mampu melihat ujung kepala, turun ke wajah, lalu jatuh ke tubuh, dan berhenti di kaki. Setelahnya, lengan Itachi bergerak menyelinap dari belakang. Menghantarkan kehangatan dan sebuah kecupan mesra di lehernya. Hinata mengelus telapak tangan suaminya yang kasar, udara kamar betulan memanggang mereka perlahan; meski pendingin sedang mencoba sebisanya menghalau penat yang siap menyergap kapan saja.

"Gaunnya indah." Kata Hinata, mendengarkan Itachi yang menggumamkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya pada bahunya. Tentu, detil sutra berkualitas istimewa beda dengan yang mudah ditemukan di toko pinggir trotoar. "Aku suka."

Itachi meminta paru-parunya terus menghapal aroma tubuh istrinya. Rambutnya yang lepek dicepol. Dia memandangi sekilas seleranya patut diperhitungkan dan bisa dijadikan cadangan pilihan seandainya ia pensiun. Mudah membayangkan Hinata saat memilah gaun di toko yang jaraknya beribu kilometer dari rumah. "Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Tentu aku rindu." Hinata mendongak, mencium dagu kasar milik Itachi. Rambut halus belum dicukur membuat geli, tapi bukan masalah besar. "Seharusnya kau tidur."

"Cuaca seperti ini membuatku gila, Hinata." Toleransi Hinata patut ditiru, hanya saja Itachi belum sanggup.

"Mau jus? Es krim kacang merah?"

Itachi menggeleng. Berharap penat segera lepas dari tubuhnya, dan ia bisa membuat kedua pipi Hinata lebih merah dari bunga likoris di pinggir sungai.

Pesawat mendarat di Narita setelah sembilan jam perjalanan dari New York. Otot Itachi kaku dan kakinya kesemutan. Hinata bersikeras menjemputnya di Bandara, dan lelaki itu mencoba mengetes apakah kemampuan berdiplomasinya bisa diterapkan kepada Hinata; _lebih baik kau menunggu di rumah, siapkan makanan favoritku, dan siapkan juga dirimu, aku saja yang lelah, dan kau jangan._ Hinata kalah. Wanitanya itu cemberut meski Itachi tak bisa melihat, dan menggantungkan kembali gagang telepon umum. Dia mendorong pintu kotak tersebut untuk keluar, sembari tersenyum geli.

"Kau melihat apa di kaca?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Suaminya bekerja sehari-hari sebagai orang yang tegas sekaligus ramah, tak terbiasa menebar senyum, dan Hinata yang paling girang, pertama kali ia mendampingi suaminya bertugas. Itachi bisa mengira bahasa tubuh lawan bicara, jelas, dia menguasai Jerman dan Inggris sekaligus. Sebaliknya, ketika di rumah, Itachi terang-terangan mengangkatnya seperti anak kucing karena ia pendek, atau menyisipkan candaan yang membuat telinganya tuli oleh debaran jantung sendiri.

"Kita… tentunya."

Tetapi, Itachi bilang, ia tak menyukai bahasa itu. Dia lebih suka menuangkan hatinya lewat kecupan, lewat ciuman, lewat pelukan kepada Hinata. Dia sering memuji Hinata cantik menggunakan bahasa yang seperti itu. Katanya, ini lebih baik, seribu kali lebih baik.

"Aku tak mau jawaban klasik."

"Baiklah." Hinata kali ini membiarkan sisi manja Itachi mengambil alih. "Aku terlihat segar dan kau kelelahan. Atau mau kubuatkan lagi onigiri dan dango?"

"Selain itu?" mata Itachi menatap kaca, dan ia melihat perbedaan pada lekuk tubuh Hinata yang molek. Kekasihnya tidak kurus, dan Itachi bersumpah takkan pernah terpikir menyuruh Hinata agar berpenampilan seperti wanita-wanita Hollywood. "Tidak, sayang. Lupa sudah membuatku makan dua porsi sarapan?"

Hinata terkikik. Itachi seperti kekurangan gizi, sewajarnya Hinata mengembalikan binar-binar nutrisi ke dalam daging dan kulit suaminya, bukan?

"Aaa… rambutmu tambah panjang."

"Betul. Ayo cari lagi."

"Hmm." Pelukan Itachi berpindah ke pinggang Hinata. "Aku baru sadar. Umurmu sudah empat puluh tahun ya?" Hinata melirik Itachi dari pinggir matanya. Pernikahan mereka belum terberkati oleh anak, Hinata sempat menyerah dan mengatakan bahwa ia rela jika Itachi berpindah hati—barangkali waktu itu ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dan terdampar di kondisi terburuk—dan Itachi berhasil meyakinkan Hinata tentang, ia menikahi perempuan itu karena ia hanya menginginkan Hinata, tidak ada yang lain.

"Tepat." Kalau Hinata percaya dengan informasi identitas suaminya di pusat statistik negara. Itachi teringat sesuatu yang jauh lebih menghibur. "Kau masih ingat aku menertawaimu karena kamu mengeluh wajahmu seperti bocah?"

"Ah, iya." Dia sering digoda sebagai istri simpanan karena tingginya hanya mencapai dada Itachi, dan suaminya dikaruniai set lengkap yang mampu menekukkan lutut semua wanita. Hinata sering merasa tidak percaya diri dengan bentuk wajahnya yang gembil dan ya, warna matanya yang kusam. "Jangan bahas itu lagi."

Itachi menekan pipi Hinata dengan bibirnya. "Kau harusnya sadar telah banyak berubah."

"Hmm?" Hinata berbalik, menantang Itachi. Perbedaan panjang kaki mereka kentara, lihat, Hinata perlu mendongak untuk memastikan suaminya pulang dengan keadaan kepala yang rapi, teratur, sebagaimana semestinya. Tetapi… misalkan Itachi pulang dengan keadaan kepala berantakan, Hinata tak keberatan menata kembali pikiran-pikiran supaya tersimpan urut di lemari.

Dan Itachi menatapnya, air mata tiba-tiba terbit setitik. Turun meluncur, menciptakan aliran basah di pipi. Tangan Hinata menghapus jejak sedih, menangkup muka Itachi.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Itachi akan mengatakannya berkali-kali karena ia tahu, terkadang kata punya rahasia yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh hal lain. "Aku mencintaimu." Kepada Hinata, kepada punggung tangan istrinya, kepada lengan istrinya, kepada hidung istrinya.

"Aku pun." Pelipis mereka saling melekat. Hinata sempat mencuri sebentar embusan napas milik Itachi, dengan sebuah ciuman singkat. "Sangat."

Itachi menyaksikan perang meletus, hujan darah datang, dan bangkai pesawat menumpuk. Dia menonton manusia disatukan di sebuah gedung hanya untuk menjadi binatang, dan dia tak berdaya ketika tanah dibuka dan menerima manusia kembali ke dalam pelukan bumi.

Dia menatap Hinata, dan dia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Kau selalu muda, Hinata. Dan kau tak abadi."

Hinata tersenyum, memaklumi ketidakberdayaan Itachi sebagai manusia. Ia memahaminya jauh lebih dari apapun. Dekapan Itachi semakin erat. "Sementara aku tidak kenal kata menua, dan tidak siap jika kamu pergi suatu hari nanti."


End file.
